


Always Known

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia isn't surprised to discover that she and Luke are twins: just relieved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Known

Leia was drawn to Luke from the first, in a quiet, persistent way entirely unlike her attraction to Han.

She never _fancied_ him (much), but she still wished they could always -- almost always -- be together, hated when the war separated them, and felt almost mad with terror when he was in danger and she couldn’t look out for him.

She didn’t suspect the truth, as such, but when Luke said “my sister,” she only felt surprise that she hadn’t guessed it before. Really, how could he be anything but her little brother?


End file.
